


Not As It Seems Part II

by eliniel



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: After Emet-Selch's surprise visit to the Warrior of Light's bedroom one night, they sink into a nightly routine. One night, the Warrior of Light lies awake, troubling things on her mind.





	Not As It Seems Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly read Part I before this :) https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800835

The night Emet-Selch showed up in my bedroom, wanting nothing more than the feel of my body in his arms, I had not slept that well in what felt like ages. I hated admitting it- but it was true.

He had confessed to me that he felt likewise- although for him, it was more than likely accurate. 

And so, the two of us settled into a comfortable, nightly routine. 

After my friends were all either asleep or otherwise occupied, the Ascian would quietly sneak into my room and wrap me up in a strong, warm embrace, until we were both sleeping soundly. 

In the morning, he would continue lazing in bed, watching me prepare for my day. I’d soon grown used to the feel of his gaze upon me. 

On nights that sleep evaded us, we would sit in bed and talk. You never know how much there is to learn about a person until you stay up until daybreak, speaking about things that seem so...normal. Even about yourself. 

Mostly, he would speak about the _old_ days. The days when the world was whole and he was a very different man. The far-away look he would get in his eyes, unfocused and sad, threatened to break my heart. He truly loved his people, that was very clear. 

Despite my companions’ hostility towards him, I can honestly say that I enjoyed every second I found myself spending with him. Out of public view, he was...different. 

And the look on his face when he bade me speak about myself and my travels did not escape my notice. 

One night, however, after his breathing had evened out, I was hardly tired but I did not want to keep him from the little peace he had in this world. When he came to me on this night, the circles under his eyes were darker than usual, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

It had been a long day for the both of us, I could only assume.

Instead, I stared at his face as he lay next to me, illuminated by the moonlight streaming into the room. His features softened as he slept, making him look young and, if I hadn’t known better, unburdened. 

I reached over and pushed his lock of white hair back, out of his face. One of my fingers brushed over the third eye embedded in his forehead. He shifted, sucking in a sharp breath. I paused, waiting for his gold eyes to open, but he otherwise didn’t stir. 

I felt my heart squeeze as I ran the tip of my finger lightly down his cheek. Twelve, he was beautiful. Beautiful and tragic. My stomach tied itself in knots at the thought.

Gently, I lifted the arm that was resting over my waist and slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, as to not wake him. While I headed for the window, I took one more fleeting glance back at the Ascian in my bed, my thoughts weighing heavily on my mind. 

I sank into the cushion that sat on the bench under the frame, and leaned on the wood with one elbow. 

The stars were in abundance, the moon’s light bright against the dark sky. By all rights, I should be happy and proud of all the work I’d done, but my thoughts weighed heavily on my mind.

I do not know how long I sat by the sill, but the shuffling of sheets behind me tore me back to reality. 

“Your mind is troubled,” Emet-Selch’s voice noted to my back. It wasn’t a question- and if I had to bet, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt what was playing through my head. I turned my head, slightly, to watch him out of the corner of my eye as he slid out from under the covers. 

“Yes,” I answered, even if it wasn’t warranted. He seemed to enjoy the sound of my voice, anyway. I tilted my head back towards the window as he came up to take a seat on the bench behind me. 

His arms wrapped loosely around me and he pulled me against his bare chest. I leaned into his warm body, causing a barely audible moan to escape his lips. He lowered his head, nose and soft lips softly skimming my neck. In response, I laid my head back against his collarbone, eyes closed, and opened the bare surface of my skin to him. 

“How long have you been sitting here, my darling hero?” I felt his warm breath on my neck as he nuzzled me. “Your skin is cold.”

With a snap of his fingers, the quilt from my bed appeared across his shoulders, and he folded it around the both of us. 

“What is it, running through your thoughts at this hour of the night?” he asked, pressing his cheek against my temple. I looked back out towards the moon and the seemingly endless night sky. 

“I am...worried,” I told him, honestly, with a slight sigh. “About the future that is to come.”

“What of it?”

“No matter how many times I play the possibilities through my head it always ends up the same. In the end, I believe you and I…”

He was silent, but I knew he understood. The internal conflict warred through my body, and the knot in my stomach turned to ice. 

If we continued on this very path and the inevitable happened...I may not be able to defeat him. How could I, after everything we have shared?

Oh, Twelve, I would have given anything at that very moment to be powerless- to not be the one the entire world relied on to save them. To throw my rapier into the back of my closet and never lay my eyes on it again. Damnable gods, Hydaelyn and Zodiark both, for tempering us this way. 

Emet-Selch lifted his head and I felt a sudden chill. I slowly spun on the bench to face him, and he let the blanket slip so I could move freely. I searched his face, but his eyes were far away, again, in another time. 

“I do not…,” I started, but I could feel water welling in my eyes and my voice starting to fail me. Finally, he looked down at me, his amber gaze staring intensely into mine. 

“There will be another way,” he assured me. I could not begin to guess what he was thinking, plotting. I was unsure if I could do what he wanted and contain the light after we beat the next Lightwarden into the ground. “I do not wish to fight you, either.”

He had sworn to me on more than one occasion that everything he had said had been the truth. This far into our journey, how could I not take him at his word?

I dropped my head between us and nodded, the sob in my throat still threatening to surface. 

“I do not know if I am as strong as you want me to be.”

He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face. 

“You are,” he insisted. “You...you will be, my hero.”

I watched him with wide eyes. He had put so much faith into me. Why _me_? A tear streamed out of the corner of my eye as he leaned forward and caught my lips with his in a needy, but gentle kiss. 

I sucked in a surprised breath as he grabbed my face with both hands, and pressed his face harder against mine, more insistent. I closed me eyes, letting it happen, and allowed myself to enjoy it while it lasted. I threaded my fingers into his hair, scraping my nails lightly against his scalp. 

Another moan escaped his lips, still against mine. 

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine. I could feel his third eye impressing upon my forehead. 

“You will be,” he repeated, voice barely above a whisper. This time, though, he sounded uncertain- as if he was trying to convince himself. It still somewhat astonished me- how differently his demeanor was behind closed doors- as if, in front of others it was all one large facade. 

I suppose the same could be said of me, as well. In front of my friends...I would never confess such things. 

We sat like that, together, under the light of the moon, both breathing heavily for a few more moments before he swept me up in one fluid motion, one arm around my back and one under my knees. 

“Come. Let us away to bed. There is more work to be done on the morrow.”

I relaxed in his arms as he carried me across the room, a content smile on my face. He placed me on the mattress, then laid down next to me, winding his arms around me, snugly. I placed my hands on top of his, gripping him tightly. His nose nuzzled at my neck again and I could feel the pull of sleep finally overcoming me. 

The feeling in the pit of my stomach didn’t dissipate much, but at least now I had cause to hope.


End file.
